battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sviatoslav Republic
General information= "Wherever our enemies are, we'll be there". ---- We are the Sviatoslav Navy, part of the Republic of Sviatoslav. We are a dedicated force defending the motherland from any attacks, from all sides. Our fleet is composed of 3.500+ ships, deployed all over the world watching and surveying the earth. The current admiral of the Sviatoslav Navy is fleet admiral Vladimir Kuznetsov. We are proud to have the most heavily armed surface fleet, with ships powered by the most advanced nuclear reactors. We also have a navy army branch, with 4,050 vehicles and 3 million troops. We have a massive arsenal, with some of the world's most powerful nuclear missiles, bombs and other projectiles. Our nuclear weapons are on standby, ready to strike, anywhere and anytime. Join the mighty fleet of the Sviatoslav Republic, sail your way into history, and defend the motherland! ---- Application- Name: Age: Background history: Any mods currently running?: What kind of ships do you create? --- |-|Status & Members= ---- Personnel ---- *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': The Supreme Commander of the Sviatoslav Navy. He rules with an iron fist, executes anyone who defies him. He rules in a 'dictator' style manner. Best remembered for his days in the Russia-U.S. conflict and for his infamous executions. *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. *'Viktor Vasnetsov': A ruthless Admiral, he is Kuznetsov's second in command. Famously recounted for the attack on the CIS. * Nikoli Lermontov: TBA *'Zackery Mendeleev': Zackery was born a poor Siberian farmer and joined the navy at age 16 looking for adventure and a better life. His quick thinking and brilliant strategic mind helped him climb the ranks quickly, and now currently commands a task force of many ships, ranging from frigates, to carriers, to heavy battleships. ---- A list of either former Sviatoslav Navy members or deceased members. ---- *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Sviatoslav Navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Executed by Kuznetsov. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a Sviatoslav admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces. |-|Ships= Our glorious fleet ''Amphibious Assault Aircraft |-|Political Information= '''Enemies:' ---- *'Imperial Rebel Front '''Allies:' ---- *'K.R.A.D.E.C. *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'SeaCorp Limited *'Mexican Navy *'HYDRAXIS Navy *'Baltic League *'Scarlet Empire *'Gallian Empire Non aggression pacts: ---- *'United Merchants Guild *'ISBA Navy *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'Royal Norwegian Navy *'AFOH Navy *'BKFighter Navy *'''United Aerospace Command |-|Arsenal= We do not give out the exact amount of equipment we have to prevent betrayal. ---- *Lunokhod-Class Frigate - many in service *Pripyat-class Anti Air ship - many in service *Siberia-class Medium Cruiser - many in service *Lubyanka-class Fortress - many in service *Baikonur-class Battleship - many in service *Baikal-class ICBM carrier/ Battleship - many in service *Chernobyl-class Battleship - many in service *Pobeda-Class LCS - many in service *Vlad's Secret Project - many in production *Leningrad-class battleship - many in service *Malenkov Class Frigate - many in service *Пушка СССР class Carrier - many in service *Zhukov Class Destroyer - many in service *Тяжелый молот СССР class Battleship - many in service *Vladivostok-class Heavy Battlecruiser - many in service *Heavy fortress Wolf - ? *Esminets Class Frigate - many in service *Stalin-Class Battleship - ? *Slava-Class Battlecarrier - many in service *Project 51 - many in service *Project 61 - many in service *Kremlin-Class missile cruiser - many in service *Kalinin-Class nuclear Battlecruiser - many in service *Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - many in service *Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - many in service *Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - many in service *BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - many in service *BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - many in service *Rikodin-class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - many in service *Mishka-class Battleship - many in service *Zabivat-class carrier - many in service *Akula-class submarine - many in service *Moscow-class Torpedoboat - many in service *DshK DMV-7 Defence ship - many in service *DshK DMV-2 Patrol ship - many in service *Heavy fortress Kalashnikov - ? *Heavy fortress Florov - ? *BM1 Arsenal ship - many in service *Project 71 - ? *Narva ASW frigate class - many in service *Merkurii Nuclear Submarine - many in service *Tula Nuclear Guided Missile Cruiser class - many in service *Type 098 "Vanguard" class guided missile cruiser - many in service *Type 081 class nuclear SSBN - many in service *Объект (Object) 574 - many in service *Project 64 - many in service *Sovershennyi class LCAC - many in service *Rostislav Alexeyev class sea fortress - many in service *Ilya Muromets class sea fortress - many in service *DSX-99 - many in service *Russia-class - one in service *Revenge-class - two in service *Slava-class - two in service *Crimea-class - five in service *Sovereign-class - five in service *St. Petersburg-class - ten in service *Attacker-class - twenty-five in service *Defender-class - twenty-five in service *Type 1-class - many in service ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Full Nations Category:World Superpower Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Full Nations Category:Rogue Fleets